Photoshoot
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Liz and Avan have a photoshoot to do, they have to act romantic and sweet. They both have thoughts in their heads. Avan turns to Liz "I can't be friends with you" ONESHOT


No-Ones POV  
They both sit there together over a cup of coffee, Liz licked her lips before softly smiling at Avans witty little comment, he looked into her eyes and smiled foolishly "So miss McGills what do you want to do for fun now?" Ever since Avan and Zoey split up months back he has been closer and hanging out a lot more with Liz which made her happy as she has kind of missed him even though he never went anywhere "Hm I'm not sure" their phones suddenly started ringing, they looked at each other confused then answered "Hello?" Both of them were phoned from the same company "Hey this is jet set photoshoot, your boss Dan said you guys are doing a photoshoot with us today" they again looked at each other remembering that they had to go there today "It's at the nick studio, be there by 9pm" it was 8:37 now so they had to hurry, hanging up Avan grabbed Liz's wrist and ran put together. Luckily the pair turned up at 8:59 out of breath they giggle together "We're here" Liz states as she lightly takes her hand away from Avans "Good!" Dan clapped to them "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh this is just a 'Beck and Jade' photo-shoot" they both smirked to themselves "So we're going to have to act all...loved up?" Avan coughed curiously "Well obviously" Dan laughed before walking away to set up, they looked at each other with a smirk on their faces "So we have to get in the Beck and Jade mode"

"Shouldn't be so hard, it never is" Liz winked before heading over to make up, Avan bit his bottom lip with his whole set teeth before heading his own way into his own dressing room. When they got their outfit and make up done, Liz again looked like Jade with her eyebrow and nose piercing, and her green and blue highlights, they don't dress that different however. Avan doesn't really need to do much to get the Beck look, they basically dress the same so nothing really needs to be done except change of clothes. Getting on the set for shooting Avan again smiled to Liz "Ready?"

"Avan, we've made out...held hands...cuddled...being Beck and Jade is a walk in the park, right?" He nodded along to her statement and stop for commands for the photos.

**Avan's POV.**  
She finds it all so easy, dealing with playing an onscreen couple. I wonder if she got feelings for me like I did for her, in the past obviously I'm over her now. But I still see her as so incredibly beautiful "Alright guys so this is Bade, so lets start off with Liz stand aside slightly and Avan wrap her arms around her waist" we did as we were asked, I slid my arms around her waist, Liz leaned her head against mine which wasn't even said to be done but I liked it "Nice Liz!" Dan praised her. The camera flashed into our eyes. I moved my head down to her neck so I'm looking down at her, we did our own thing when it comes to photo-shoots we were good how to look like we were in love...we were almost too good. Liz turns so we are facing each other, I don't even listen to what Dan says and again I do my own thing by lightly putting my hand on her waist and using my free hand I place my index finger under her chin and she looked down and I stared at her "Wow you guys are good at this" I smirk and she smirks. After a few more 'serious takes' we were stuck on what to do next "Okay Avan maybe you and Liz should Erm-"

"Kiss" I mumbled, I couldn't resist her, I clash my lips on hers.

**Liz's POV**  
I totally took me by surprise, I couldn't tell if is was Avan being Beck or Avan just being Avan but covering it up, regardless I couldn't help but love his lips on mine as I sink into the kiss I put my arms around his neck. As our eyes were close I could still feel the flashes go off from the camera, I had feelings for Avan but that was all in the past or at least I thought seen as though he was dating at Zoey at the time I told myself it would never happen and now they're broken up...will it? We pull apart from each others lips "Very good" Dan cautiously said not knowing what exactly that was, 'Bade' or 'Elavan' and neither did I. We moved past it and got to do less serious ones but again I could read Avan's actions as be picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist, he slightly leaned forward making me lean back knowing I'd get a bit scared we laughed to each other then smiled to the camera. Then Avan put me down, I slid my hands in his and raised them up leaning my forehead on his, I told him to close his eyes as I did and we both smiled, I was taking control now. Avan sat down and I sat inbetween his legs, I laid hand lightly under my chin and looked away as he stared into the camera, Avan put his hands on my face softly and tuned my head to the camera for the other take so we are both looking in the camera. Then putting his arms around my body and laying his head on my shoulder with that handsome half smile he pulls. I also pulled a half smile looking to the camera. Finally the photo-shoot was done I was actually kind of bummed about it, in the last ones we did some romantic ones outside too it was also pretty cold out, after we were done Avan grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it around me, just his touch sent shivers down my spine...but that doesn't matter. We looked at the pictures and they all looked really great "Wow, they're great" I mumbled still staring at them "Yeah we look great together" I heard Avan say proudly, I ignore him but still try not the smile. We were all done, Dan and the photographer were packing up, I felt a light pinch on my arm I spun around to Avan and that cheeky smile on his face, holding out his hand "Come up to the roof like we always do, it's nicer at night" I let him take my hand and we ran to the roof. He was right it was nicer at night, I sat down followed by him, Avan sat closely to me.

"Great day huh?" I nodded along agreeing with him.

"Yeah...really great" I sighed looking out at the view, I see in the corner of my eye Avan staring at me, but I just ignore it.

"You seem awfully quiet Liz, everything alright?" I couldn't hold it in but I wanted too, screw it.

"What was that kiss about Avan?" He heavily gulped as I looked at him straight in the eyes "The Kiss...right Erm-"

"Was that just Beck kissing Jade...or was that you kissing me?" Again he sighed

"Liz I...you want the truth?" I nodded firmly, I wanted answers.

"I can't be friends with you" my heart sunk, not in the good way...he suddenly hates me, I never wanted to lose him. "Oh...nice Avan, real nice" I went to stand up before being brung back down.

"No no Liz I didn't mean it like that...I mean I can't just be your friend, I'm always gonna want to be more" my eyes widened, it took me completely by surprise, he feels the same way I do "Me and Zoey didn't break up cause it wasn't working, we broke up because its always been you" I felt slightly guilty but I want him and he is admitting to wanting me "Wow I err-"

"You don't feel the same way? God I'm such an idiot I thought you did-"

"I do Avan, I always have" he smiled gasping as I smiled back, his hand traveled and caressed my cheek, pulling my face to his. I closed my eyes as my lips touched his again "You and me okay? All day, everyday" Avan mumbled as he pulled away ever so slightly "That sounds perfect to me, now kiss me again" I whispered before pressing my lips on his again. We weren't kissing as Beck and Jade. This wasn't 'Bade'. This was me and Avan for real. Finally '**Elavan**' is **real**.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot, as always leave your thoughts and reviews below:) **


End file.
